OLIMPO
by ultimate darkmaster
Summary: una nueva historia sobre mitología griega, esta vez Hades declara la guerra a los dioses olímpicos... quien podria ganar?


SINOPSIS: nuevamente un escrito sobre el olimpo y sus dioses, esta corta historia es protagonizada por Hades, el Dios del inframundo, quien declara la guerra en contra de sus hermanos olimpicos

NOTA: no hay detalles acerca de la apariencia de los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia asi que los pueden imaginar como les plazca, aunque tengo unas cuantas referencias: zeus, poseidon y hades visten el mismo traje, solo que tienen colores diferentes, el traje de zeus es blanco, el de poseidon azul marino y el de hades negro, en caso de que los imaginen con capas, la capa de hades por lo general esta cubriendo su brazo derecho, en donde esta su arma, la apariencia de persefone es de una joven inocente que viste un vestido griego blanco comun

NOTA 2: Garra del Inframundo: un brazo totalmente de oro con dedos afilados, es el arma de hades, Tridente del Mar: una lanza totalmente dorada con 3 puntas afiladas y curveadas al inicio y una punta de lanza al final, es el arma de poseidon, Hoja del Olimpo, una espada totalmente de doble filo que lanza truenos y energia pura, es el arma de zeus, Simbolo del Juramento: marcar una X en el pecho, esta brilla cada que se recuerda la promesa o se intenta romper, si la promesa se rompe, quien la hace muere

CON TODO ESTO ACLARADO, PODEMOS COMENZAR

OLIMPO PARTE 1

(En el Olimpo están los dioses celebrando el aniversario de la titanomaquia, Zeus y Poseidón están hablando, y de repente, en el centro de la corte aparece una sombra, y de esta sale hades, todos se sorprenden un poco, pero luego se calman)

TODOS: hades, bienvenido

ZEUS: (caminando hacia el) pensé que no vendrías

HADES: (sonriendo y alzando los hombros) porque no lo haría, es el aniversario de la titanomaquia, nuestro mayor logro ha sido exterminar a los titanes así que es algo por lo cual celebrar

POSEIDON: hermano (se acerca a Zeus y a hades) que cuentas, como va el inframundo

HADES: como siempre hermano, como siempre (esboza una sonrisa un tanto malvada) tus hijos te mandan saludos

POSEIDON: tu... desgraciado

HADES: ¿quién los hizo semi-dioses para empezar? jejeje

(Zeus los abraza a los 2)

ZEUS: henos aquí, los 3 dioses más poderosos, el dios/rey de los mares Poseidón, el dios/rey del inframundo hades y el dios del trueno y rey de los dioses Zeus, pocas veces solemos reunirnos con todos, así que vamos a disfrutar esta fiesta (los aprieta un poco) (tono serio) les parece

HADES: (se suelta) como quieras (se voltea) iré con Perséfone

POSEIDON: (fastidiado) que le pasa a ese

ZEUS: (observándolo llegar a donde Perséfone) compréndelo, en el inframundo el trabajo es muy pesado

POSEIDON: je (tocándole el hombro) así hubieras sido tú

ZEUS: eso ya paso... ahora a divertirnos

(Mientras tanto, en la armería del Olimpo hay 2 guardias vigilando una puerta)

GUARDIA 1: como estará la fiesta, me gustaría ir

GUARDIA 2: igual a mí, pero nos toca vigilar las reliquias

AMBOS: ¡que aburrido!

(De repente, los guardias son noqueados y alejados del lugar, la puerta se abre y aparecen 2 personas con un casco en las manos y una bolsa)

TIPO 1: listo, donde están

TIPO 2: el amo dijo que es la caja más grande (la señala) vamos Pena

PENA: te sigo Pánico (lo sigue)

(Encuentran la caja, la abren y está llena de esferas de color azul opaco con un nudo cada una)

PANICO: así que son estos

PENA: si, los orbes malditos, es lo que estamos buscando

PANICO: vámonos ya (llenan las bolsas con los orbes, se pone el casco y se vuelve invisible)

PENA: si (le habla a su muñeca) amo, misión cumplida, volveremos a casa (se pone el casco y se vuelve invisible)

(Mientras tanto en la fiesta, todos están divirtiéndose, y de repente, se apaga la música y todos comienzan a susurrar)

ZEUS: quien apago la música

VOZ: se acabo la fiesta (todos miran a la dirección de donde vino la voz, y ven a hades junto al equipo de música destruido)

ZEUS: que sucede hermano

HADES: (caminando hacia el) tu eres el rey de los dioses, deberías saberlo (quedan frente a frente) solicito una audiencia privada contigo y Poseidón, ahora

ZEUS: si (dirigiéndose a los otros dioses) déjennos solos (todos los dioses desaparecen, y el Olimpo se vuelve totalmente blanco)

(En ese halo blanco están solo Zeus, Poseidón y hades)

ZEUS: porque solicitaste esta audiencia

HADES: (se queda en silencio unos minutos) de los dioses del Olimpo, yo soy el más poderoso de todos (mirando su garra dorada) dando por obvio el hecho de que no hago parte de ese circulo

ZEUS: en que te basas para dar esa afirmación

HADES: lo sé (mira a sus hermanos fijamente y sonríe) porque el odio es más fuerte que el amor (cierra su garra extendida)

POSEIDON: porque dices eso

HADES: mientras que ustedes se nutren del amor y las plegarias de los humanos, yo me fortalezco de su odio, su temor y sus suplicas de piedad, el odio es un gran poder, y te lo puedo atestiguar, porque toda mi existencia se ha basado en el odio que siento por todos los seres vivos, mi criatura, el Kraken, es mi creación mas poderosa, aniquilo a todos los titanes gracias a que mi odio profundo hacia ellos se le fue transferido a él, es el odio quien lo motiva y quien lo fortalece al igual que a mí, Zeus, hermano mío, este poder hubiera sido tuyo si te hubieras quedado en el inframundo como correspondía, pero fue tu egoísmo y tu terquedad lo que te hizo desear el dominio de los cielos pensando que eso te haría mas poderoso

ZEUS: te equivocas hermano, la razón por la que usurpe tu legitimo puesto fue porque sabía de tu odio, y un mundo lleno de odio hubiera sido mortal para los humanos, sin ellos no somos nada

HADES: corrección, sin ellos ustedes no son nada, los seres humanos son los únicos que pueden amar, pero todos los seres vivos restantes y también los que se encuentran en mis dominios tienen la capacidad de odiar y temer, si así lo quisiera, le ordenaría al Kraken que exterminara a la raza humana, yo no los necesito

ZEUS: (suspira) ese odio que portas y del que te alimentas te esta corrompiendo, soy consciente de que algún día vendrás aquí a intentar reclamar el trono del Olimpo, entonces me vería obligado a presenciar algo que creí imposible entre los dioses... no, también entre los hermanos

HADES: (hmp) serias capaz de matar a tu propio hermano, jejeje, solo un dios puede matar a otro, así que lo veo muy lógico, pero no te preocupes, porque juro ante ti y Poseidón, ante los demás dioses y ante toda la corte del Olimpo que ningún hermano mío morirá bajo mi mano directa (hace el símbolo de juramento en su pecho) no matare a ninguno de mis hermanos

POSEIDON: ¿porque? (tono sarcástico) acaso tu odio no es lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo (hades lo toma del cuello y comienza a apretarlo) suel...tame...

HADES: mi odio es lo más grande que hay en este mundo, pero hasta el dios del inframundo tiene moral, concuerdo con Zeus en que es algo imposible hasta para un dios, así que mejor cuida tus palabras Poseidón, no te matare, pero puedo hacer de tu eternidad un infierno (lo suelta, dejándolo en el piso)

ZEUS: así que declaras una guerra contra el Olimpo

HADES: vendré a reclamar el trono del Olimpo, quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana, pero te aseguro que muy pronto, esta audiencia termino (el Olimpo vuelve a la normalidad, y los dioses vuelven a aparecer) hasta entonces, hermano (da media vuelta y desaparece en una niebla oscura)

(Zeus ayuda a levantar y reponerse a Poseidón)

ARES: que ha sucedido con Poseidón, que hizo hades

ZEUS: hades ha declarado una guerra contra el Olimpo (todos se sorprenden)

ARES: y cuando será el momento de luchar

ZEUS: no especifico fecha, pero solo sé que será pronto, debemos prepararnos, aun no sabemos cuándo atacara (todos se ponen a opinar sobre la guerra)

(En el inframundo recién llega hades, y es recibido por pena y pánico y caminan hacia un lago de almas)

AMBOS: bienvenido amo

HADES: entonces, fue un éxito su misión

PENA: en efecto, gracias a sus cascos el camuflaje fue perfecto

HADES: donde están guardados

PANICO: en la antesala al infierno mi señor

HADES: bien, una buena posición

(Llegan a la orilla del lago, y aparece Caronte en su barco)

CARONTE: bienvenido amo

HADES: ¿han llegado nuevas almas?

CARONTE: 378 almas señor

HADES: bien, iremos a la antesala del infierno

CARONTE: sí señor, suba (hades, pena y pánico suben al barco) allá vamos (zarpan)

(En el lago hades está en la proa del barco, pena y pánico están a su lado y Caronte esta en la popa empujando el barco con su vara)

HADES: Pena, Pánico, alguna vez les he contado sobre los orbes malditos

PENA: sí señor, fueron creados por el herrero de los dioses Hefestos

PANICO: y los usaron en la titanomaquia para debilitar a los titanes y así el Kraken los enfrento mientras ustedes se reponían para dar el golpe final

HADES: en efecto, se creía que esos orbes solo serian de un solo uso según Hefestos, pero sin que se dieran cuenta me lleve uno y comencé a experimentar, resulta que son reutilizables si se extrae el poder que absorbieron y si se renuevan

PENA: quiere decir que piensa usar los orbes malditos para quitarles la inmortalidad a los dioses y asesinarlos a todos después?

HADES: en efecto, los usare para quitarles la inmortalidad, pero no puedo matarlos (en su pecho brilla una X) les jure a mis que hermanos que ninguno caería bajo mi mano directa, ahí entran ustedes, cuando les quite la inmortalidad ustedes darán el golpe final

PENA: no quiero ser yo quien cuestione sus decisiones, pero está seguro que 1 dios y sus 2 servidores podrán contra el Olimpo entero

HADES: es una gran observación pena, por eso eres el segundo al mando, se que solo nosotros 3 no haríamos gran cosa, por eso (sonríe macabramente) necesitaremos una ayuda de proporciones... jejeje, colosales

PENA Y PANICO: ¡oh!... (Sonríen macabramente)

(Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo todos los dioses están en una mesa redonda)

ARES: hades ha declarado la guerra contra el Olimpo, él es uno de los 3 dioses primarios y es un peligro para este lugar (mira a todos los demás) ¿qué estrategia usaremos para vencerlo?

APOLO: propongo que sellemos la puerta del inframundo, así no podrá salir de ese lugar

ZEUS: no podemos hacer eso, si sellamos el inframundo, las almas en pena atormentaran a los seres vivos

POSEIDON: algo debemos hacer, hades es muy poderoso

AFRODITA: porque no hacemos que Perséfone lo convenza, hades está enamorado de ella

PERSEFONE: ¡¿Qué?!... de mi

ZEUS: ¿no lo sabías Perséfone?, el te ama con locura

PERSEFONE: pero... (Se sonroja) porque yo... afrodita es más hermosa (se sonroja mas) porque le gusto

ZEUS: es cierto que afrodita es la más hermosa de todo el universo, pero hades no se fija en la belleza externa, se fija en la pureza de las personas, para ser alguien lleno de odio ama la bondad de la que son capaces otros seres

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) ¿ustedes piensan que si le hablo podrá cambiar sus planes?

TODOS: si

ZEUS: Perséfone (se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros) por el bien del universo entero, ¡por favor convence a hades de detenerse! (los demás comienzan a alentarla)

PERSEFONE: yo... lo hare, intentare convencer a hades (todos la animan)

(Han pasado 3 días desde que ocurrió esa declaración de guerra, en el inframundo, hades está encerrado en un cuarto pequeño experimentando, Pánico está afuera del cuarto, y Pena aparece frente a éste ultimo)

PENA: ¿acaso el amo está muy ocupado?

PANICO: creo que está descansando, que sucede

PENA: la diosa Perséfone ha venido a visitarle

PANICO: vamos a avisarle (abre la puerta y ambos entran, cruzan el pasillo y encuentran a hades durmiendo recostado sobre una mesa y hay una gran manta ocultando algo que hay en la mesa)

PENA: amo... amo, despierte (lo zarandea, haciendo que este despierte y comience a estrangularlo) amo...

HADES: (enfurecido) ¿Qué quieres Pena?, detesto ser despertado (lo suelta)

PENA: (recuperando el aliento) la dio... la dio... (Recupera el aliento) la diosa Perséfone ha venido a visitarlo

HADES: ¡Perséfone!... (Se levanta rápidamente, se limpia la baba de la boca y se arregla el pelo) ¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!

PENA: solo dijo que deseaba verlo inmediatamente

HADES: está bien, iré a atenderla (se vuelve una sombra) Pánico, tortura a pena por mi quieres, enséñale que no me gusta ser despertado (desaparece)

PANICO: si amo (le salta encima a Pena) sufre maldito

PENA: quítate… me rindo (se suelta y comienzan a pelear)

(La puerta del inframundo se abre, sale hades y ve a Perséfone)

HADES: Perséfone, ¿Qué haces aquí?

PERSEFONE: vine a saludarte hades, quería seguir hablando contigo, siempre es entretenido

HADES: está bien, pasa (ella entra al inframundo con hades y van al lago de las almas)

PERSEFONE: así que este es el inframundo eh

HADES: si (tono sarcástico) lindo lugar no crees

PERSEFONE: (tono sarcástico) un deleite de vista… (Tono serio) Hades…

HADES: supongo que sabes que le declare la guerra a Zeus y al Olimpo

PERSEFONE: lo sé, de eso quería hablar

(Suben a la barca de Caronte y se sientan) enserio tienes que hacer la guerra

HADES: (suspira) ellos te enviaron aquí, cierto

PERSEFONE: (apenada) no... Yo... vine por cuenta propia... y... esto...

HADES: eres mala mintiendo Perséfone, conserva tu pureza todavía, quieres

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) si... está bien, pero por favor, no hagas...

HADES: discutámoslo en la cena (se levanta) toma mi mano (extiende su mano dorada)

PERSEFONE: si... está bien (le da la mano, y él la hala para quedar abrazados) que... que haces

HADES: (un poco sonrojado) es para que no te caigas (se vuelven una sombra y vuelan al castillo de hades)

(En el Olimpo, Deméter está rezando)

DEMETER: por favor, ten cuidado Perséfone (Zeus aparece detrás de ella)

ZEUS: no te preocupes, ella estará bien, hades no le hará daño a quien ama, y si algo pasa, le di un teletransportador para venir aquí inmediatamente

DEMETER: aun así rezare porque este bien

ZEUS: estoy seguro que hades no le hará nada malo

(En el comedor de la mansión de hades están los 2 cenando)

HADES: ahora sí, que querías decirme sobre la guerra

PERSEFONE: por favor, no tienes porque hacer esto, el odio quizá sea una fuerza poderosa pero no es la que rige en este mundo, es el amor lo que nos hace ser quienes somos, a todo ser vivo

HADES: yo soy un ser lleno de odio, el amor me es indiferente

PERSEFONE: ¿eso significa... que no me amas?

HADES: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?... ¿de qué? (se calma un poco y suspira) quien te lo dijo

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) los demás me dijeron que tú me amabas con locura, y que si era yo quien te hablaba tal vez cambiarias de parecer... pero (se deprime) creo se han equivocado (se levanta y camina hacia la puerta)

HADES: (sonrojado) Perséfone... tú me amas

PERSEFONE: (se detiene) (sorprendida y sonrojada) ¿Qué?... yo... yo... ¡tengo que irme, lo siento! (sale corriendo)

HADES: (se vuelve una sombra) Perséfone, espera (se materializa frente a ella) escucha (Perséfone pasa por encima de él y lo desmaterializa)

PERSEFONE: lo siento (sigue corriendo, pero hades se materializa frente a ella) hades...

HADES: Perséfone (la abraza y se sonroja) yo te amo Perséfone, enserio te amo (abrazando con más fuerza) quiero saber lo que tú sientes, ¿acaso tu me amas?

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) yo... siempre... te he apreciado hades (abrazándolo) después de soportar tanto odio y presión en el inframundo, siempre eres tan carismático y alegre cada que hablamos, admiro eso de ti hades (abrazándolo cálidamente) te amo hades (ambos están abrazados cálidamente)

HADES: (sonrojado) Perséfone (acercando sus labios a los de ella)

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) hades (acercando sus labios a los de él)

(Se dan un beso apasionado, Perséfone esta lagrimeando)

(Ahora ambos están desnudos en la cama, hades esta encima de ella, tienen una mano con los dedos entrelazados)

PERSEFONE: detente... hades

HADES: Perséfone, no puedo contenerme más (la besa)

PERSEFONE: hades... te amo

(Por favor inserte escena erótica aquí, imagínenla como quieran)

(Unas horas después, hades se despierta y tiene a Perséfone a su lado, y ella también despierta)

HADES: yo... lo siento, he tomado tu virginidad...

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) no importa (se recuesta en el) aunque no fue el escenario que pensaba, me alegra que hayas sido tu

HADES: Perséfone... gracias (le da un beso en la cabeza)

PERSEFONE: si

HADES: Perséfone... únete a mí

PERSEFONE: pero... eso ya lo hicimos

HADES: (se ríe un poco) no esa clase de unión... ayúdame con la guerra

PERSEFONE: que... la guerra

HADES: cuando suba al trono, me sentiré solo, me gustaría pasar mi vida junto con la diosa que más amo en este mundo, tu

PERSEFONE: pero... qué clase de mundo quieres formar, además, como se que no eres como Zeus, que te gusta estar con muchas mujeres al mismo tiempo

HADES: se que un mundo donde solo haya odio afectara a los seres humanos de una manera radical, a pesar de lo que dije, ellos también necesitan amar y respetarse entre ellos y a nosotros, quiero crear un mundo en donde no sea necesario su amor hacia nosotros, solo su respeto y admiración, el odio que poseo quiero descargarlo en el Olimpo y en Zeus, así me desharé de él y seré un dios mejor que mi estúpido hermano menor, y en lo segundo (mira fijamente a Perséfone a los ojos) yo no soy como mi hermano, cuando amo a alguien solo amo a esa persona, yo casi no me fijo en la apariencia, me fijo en la bondad de la que sean capaces, aunque no niego ni dudo que eres hermosa, si te tengo a ti no necesito a nadie más, no me importa que tan pura sea otra persona, ya te escogí a ti, y mis decisiones son firmes, contigo y con mis pensamientos... ¿qué me dices entonces?

PERSEFONE: (sonrojada) vaya que eres un gran dios... yo... acepto, me uniré a ti... y te ayudare

HADES: (sonríe) Perséfone... gracias (le da un beso en los labios)

PERSEFONE: oye (sonríe y se sonroja un poco) quieres hacerlo otra vez

(Se envuelven en las sabanas de nuevo)

HADES: si, hagámoslo otra vez

(En el Olimpo, los dioses están esperando alguna respuesta de Perséfone)

DEMETER: (preocupada) ¿porque todavía no llega Perséfone? hades de seguro debe tenerla cautiva

ZEUS: no creo, hades no le haría eso, si hubiéramos enviado a afrodita la hubiera capturado y ahí si habría que preocuparnos, o al menos eso pienso

DEMETER: Perséfone...

ZEUS: vengan todos (se sienta en el trono y los demás dioses aparecen lo rodean) Perséfone todavía no ha llegado, no es que crea que hades haya hecho algo malo con ella, pero es del rey del inframundo de quien estamos hablando, todavía no sabemos con certeza que planea hades con esta guerra, solo sé que es algo muy serio (se levanta) necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, contacten a sus hijos los semidioses, y que estos llamen a su descendencia, necesitaremos un ejército vasto, y también llamen a sus protegidos, esto es una guerra

TODOS: si (desaparecen todos menos Poseidón)

ZEUS: Poseidón (se le acerca) tráelo a "el" también

POSEIDON: "el"... no tuvimos oportunidad de usarlo cuando lo cree y no sabemos cómo reaccionara después de tanto tiempo, estás seguro

ZEUS: esta quizás sea una lucha más grande que la titanomaquia, como dije antes, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

POSEIDON: no crees que estas sobreestimando un poco a hades

ZEUS: tu y yo sabemos mejor que nadie las capacidades de hades, así que por favor tráelo

POSEIDON: yo... tienes razón, entendido hermano (desaparece)

(Zeus mira hacia arriba con una cara de preocupación y miedo)

(En el inframundo, Perséfone está dormida en los aposentos de hades, y el no está, está en su cuarto de investigación mirando las mantas)

HADES: es hora (quita las mantas, mostrando los orbes malditos que están brillando) Pena, Pánico (ellos aparecen a su lado)

HADES: Pánico, ve a mis aposentos y atiende a Perséfone, las peticiones de ella serán tus órdenes, pero que no sea nada relacionado con nuestro plan, yo se lo diré personalmente

PANICO: si señor (desaparece)

HADES: pena (toma un orbe) tu vienes conmigo (sale de la habitación, y pena lo sigue)

PENA: amo hades, odio cuestionar sus decisiones, pero… ¿está realmente seguro de querer comentarle su plan a Perséfone?, recuerde que ella viene del Olimpo

HADES: no te preocupes, ella no sería de traicionar a quien ama

PENA: está bien, confiare en sus palabras (llegan a una puerta) ¿es este lugar?

HADES: si, la entrada a la zona prohibida (toma una piedra dorada y abre la puerta) sigamos

(Pena y hades caminan por unas extensas escaleras hacia abajo, después de unas horas de caminar, llegan a una puerta pequeña)

HADES: llegamos, la zona prohibida del inframundo (abre la puerta) vamos (ambos entran a la zona prohibida, donde solo hay medio puente de piedra y un gran abismo y llegan al final del puente)

PENA: aquí es donde yacen, ¿Cierto?

HADES: si, después de repartirnos los reinos, Zeus me dijo que alejara lo más posible sus almas para que nadie más supiera de ellos

PENA: increíble, aunque ya estén muertos, puedo sentir su poder

HADES: es hora de despertarlos (lanza la piedra dorada al suelo, y entonces 4 montañas de niebla se levantan, y cada una tiene 2 ojos) cuanto tiempo (sonríe macabramente) titanes...

...CONTINUARA...


End file.
